


Dark holes & Chess Pieces

by freefallingintonothing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefallingintonothing/pseuds/freefallingintonothing
Summary: It feels like you never get a break, like the hits keep coming and coming time and time again. When you finally see a glimmer of hope when you somehow land a role on the tv series "Supernatural", you feel like things might finally be changing, but you always have that worry in the back of your mind, waiting for the next hit to come along the tracks;After all when have the hits ever stopped coming for you?





	Dark holes & Chess Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the sloppiness of this fic, this is my first, and at this stage it is all just a bunch of ideas getting dumped into a chapter to be properly edited later.
> 
> ******** THIS CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETED YET I JUST WANNA POST SOMETHING BEFORE I GO TO BED. WILL ADD MORE ASAP*******

Tears are streaming down your face as you jam your fingers into your Mother’s mouth desperately trying to dig as many pills as you can out while you scream out to your father, who has fallen asleep in front of TV in the lounge room. “DAAAAAAD!!!!! CALL AN AMBULANCE DAAAD!!! PLEASE HURRY!!” you shout desperately.

Your father comes racing into the room, phone in hand, and as he sees you kneeling in front of your Mum with your fingers jammed down her throat, he gasps ‘oh my god…’ his eyes grow wide as he stutters answers into the line for the ambulance. You turn back to your Mum just in time to see her eyes starting to roll back into her head. ‘NOOOOOOOOO!!!! MUMMMMM!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!’ you scream, horrified.

____________________________________________________

Hyperventilating, you sit up fast in bed, tears still streaming down your face and your throat hoarse from screaming in your sleep. As you attempt to slow your breathing down and calm yourself you glance at your clock. Reading the time, you sigh, 2:27am – it looks like tonight is going to be another night of little sleep ,you think to yourself, feeling exhausted, on edge and defeated.

Getting out of bed, you walk over to your desk and grab the lines you need to learn for your latest audition. Sitting down at your desk you read over your lines, repeating them several times to yourself, trying to memorize them before your audition in a few days. You were hoping that maybe you would have a change a of luck for once and actually land a role, but you weren't gonna let yourself get your hopes up too high because you would most likely not land the role, let alone the role of your dreams, a freaking role on your favourite show, "Supernatural".

You had been acting for a little over two and a half years now, you had always had a passion for storytelling and acting, but in high school you had moved around a lot and none of the schools you went to ever seemed to offer drama or theatre as a subject, so you had never been able to use that passion. Once you had finished school though you had made it your goal to become an Actress full time, no matter what it took, you would work your ass off until you could support yourself with just acting.

Now, you were kicking yourself, how the hell did you ever think you were going to actually become a successful actor?? You don’t have any talent you’re just a selfish, hopeless piece of shit who thought you were something big when you were just a talent-less wannabe. Shaking your head of those thoughts, you made a decision. This would be your last audition, if you didn’t land a role this time that would be it. You would go and work in McDonald's or some low-paying retail job where you rightfully belonged. You wouldn’t audition anymore or pursue acting any longer you would give up on this stupid dream that you should have never followed in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel welcome to leave ideas, criticism, and comment down below :) everything is helpful.


End file.
